Old Angels, New Tricks
by Wincesteriffic Kaz
Summary: Sam convinces Dean they can do what the hooker could not and pop that angelic cherry. Post 5x05 "Fallen Idols" Dean/Sam/Cas


**Title:** Old Angels, New Tricks

**Author**: Wincesteriffic Kaz

**Info**: Sam convinces Dean they can do what the hooker could not and pop that angelic cherry. Post 5x05 "Fallen Idols" Dean/Sam/Cas

**Author's Note**: My first threesome…that was kind of like an aerobic workout. This was suggested by two of my friends who I whole-heartedly blame for this. ..*snort* and thank for this cause …dayum. Enjoy! Wincestiel

Graphic depictions within.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

**_~Reviews are Love~_**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Dean groaned happily with Sam's long, skilled fingers digging into the meat of his shoulders and let his head fall forward, stretching his legs out along the floor. "Shit."

Sam laughed and squeezed Dean between his legs where his brother sat on the floor between them against the bed. "You need to loosen up more often, dude."

Dean snorted. "Pretty sure I had a go at loosening up this morning…and last night and hey, wasn't there yesterday morning too?"

"Shut up!" Sam chuckled and his face heated with the reminder of just how Dean liked to loosen up. It made his blood heat too and he wondered how long it would take him to get Dean back up on the bed and inside him.

"Tried to get Cas to loosen up the other night." Dean rolled his eyes and let his head drop back to the side of the bed between Sam's thighs with his eyes closed. He laughed softly. "Poor bastard wasn't in there more than two minutes before the hooker started screamin' about him being a weirdo or some crap."

"Oh, man. A hooker, Dean?" Sam groaned. "That was never going to work."

"What? Jesus had what's-her-face and it worked for him. Got his biblical rocks off just fine with one." Dean grinned up at his brother's disgusted face.

"Mary Magdalene, and not the same thing, Dean. Geez." Sam slid his legs over his brother's shoulders so his bare feet rested in his lap and had a thought. "We could do it you know."

"Do what?"

"Cas."

"What do you mean…oh!" Dean's eyes shot open in surprise. He gave Sam a lopsided grin. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Sam shrugged, suddenly self-conscious but he wasn't about to back down. "Yeah."

"Sam." Dean extricated himself from Sam's long legs and knelt so he could look at him, suddenly very interested. "Why would you want to?

"You want to. I know you do sometimes," Sam said and smiled to let Dean know it didn't upset him. "I get it." He slid a hand up his brother's arm to the handprint on his shoulder and smoothed his hand over it, covering it. "This is…intensely personal. He's an angel, Dean, and he's literally touched every part of you, inside and out." He met his brother's eyes again and shrugged. "How can I not want to be part of that? Castiel is…he's the only reason I have you back," His voice dwindled off into a choked whisper and he swallowed hard to clear his throat and smile again.

"Sammy…"

Sam shook his head. "I mean it, Dean. I don't…we don't know where this is going or what's going to happen. We could all die tomorrow." He met Dean's gaze steadily. "I'm not saying we will. I think we're gonna be hunting and kicking ass when we're ninety," Sam chuckled. "Well, maybe not you, old guy."

Dean growled and pushed Sam back on the bed to straddle his hips and hold him down while Sam chuckled. "I'm older, bitch, not old."

Sam pushed his hips up into his and tried not to laugh again. "I just mean, I don't want this to be on the list of things I missed out on…that we missed out on."

"So when you say we…" Dean leaned down and bit along Sam's jaw and neck until he whimpered. "…what exactly do you mean?" Ideas were already forming in his brain, but he couldn't quite believe that that was what Sam was really suggesting.

Sam had to work not to blush and woos out but the thought had come to him, and now he really, really wanted it. "You. Me. Cas." Sam took his brother's head and pulled him up so he could see him and gave Dean that wicked smile he knew turned his big brother's knees weak. "I really…really want to be in the middle of that sandwich."

"Fuck." Dean gasped out as lust punched through him with Sam's words and that damn smile. He took his brother's mouth in a hot kiss that was more wrestling-match than loving while an image flashed through his mind that nearly made him come in his jeans. He pulled away finally and laughed breathlessly, and then looked at his brother intently. "Sam, are you sure? I mean, really sure? You don't have to do this just because you think I want it."

Sam pulled him back to him, his breath a hot whisper in Dean's ear. "Oh, I'm sure. I'm really, really sure, big brother." Dean mouth crashed down again against Sam's in another bruising kiss before pulling away again.

Sam chuckled while he caught his breath. "I take it that's a yes?"

"Oh, HELL yes," Dean said fiercely and tried to decide if he had enough willpower to walk away from his brother and go find the angel right then…nope. "Lose the jeans," He growled to Sam's knowing laughter and proceeded to show him just how onboard with Sam's plan he was.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Dean stood and flipped his phone closed with a satisfied smile. Getting Castiel to show up where and when you needed him wasn't always the easiest thing to do, but once in a while you got lucky. Dean snorted and grinned; he was about to get very lucky indeed if they could just talk him into it.

"Dean."

"Cas." Dean turned and, as he expected, found the angel mere inches away, all up in his personal space like he was each time they were in a room together and smiled. "Come on."

"Where is Sam?"

"In our room." Dean nodded toward the room at the end of the motel. Sam had asked for it specifically after finding there were no guests closer than four rooms away, and that alone had made Dean hard in his jeans. It was Sam's way of saying he wasn't sure someone wouldn't think he was being murdered if this went the way he hoped it would.

"You seem distracted," Castiel said, watching the small smile playing across the elder Winchester's face.

Dean couldn't meet those blue eyes yet. He was afraid if he did, Cas would see it all and run for the damn hills or something, so he simply shrugged and pushed open the door to the room.

Sam rose from where he sat on the edge of the king size bed and smiled at the angel. "Hi, Cas."

"Sam. What do you need?" Castiel watched him as he watched Dean and saw so much more than he once had in both of them. He often wondered how it was that his brothers seemed incapable of understanding just how…magnificent the Winchesters really were.

Sam's smile widened. "You." He couldn't help the chuckle when Castiel frowned at him in confusion. He went to him and figured if he kept the angel off balance long enough, they might get what they wanted. Sam slid his hands tentatively under Cas' coat and around his waist. He lost himself for a moment in the feel of hard muscle under his fingers through the thin, white shirt. It was easy to forget that under that geeky exterior was one hell of a specimen of a man. Whether Jimmy had been the body-builder type or Castiel preferred an attractive vessel…the result was mouth-watering. Sam blinked and looked up, realizing that Dean was chuckling next to him and Castiel had been saying something. "Sorry," Sam said as his face reddened.

"I do not understand." Castiel looked up into Sam's eyes and over at his brother. He couldn't deny to himself that having Sam's large, warm hands curved around his waist…did something…made him feel something...

"Cas. We want you." Sam shook his head and pulled the angel in against his chest, wrapping his arms around him until their faces were a mere inch apart. "We want to show you."

Dean swallowed hard. Lust was pooling far south of his brain, watching his little brother wrapped around his angel. He smiled when Castiel's wide, blue eyes turned to him and he nodded. "Let us show you, Cas."

"You mean sex," Castiel said and frowned when both men began to laugh.

"Yeah, Cas. Sex." Dean grinned and moved behind him. The angel hadn't run yet and that was a good sign. He took hold of the raincoat and pulled it off his shoulders and down his arms.

"Why?" Cas let his arms move around Sam almost of their own will once his coat was removed and curled his fingers over the back of Sam's shoulders.

Sam nodded in understanding. "Dean wants you. He has since the day you pulled him up." Sam bent and rested his forehead against the angel's. "You're a part of him, Cas."

"Yes." That Castiel understood. He had pieced Dean Winchester together with his own hands - mind, body and soul. He felt a connection to him he had felt to no other being in his long, long life.

"That makes you a part of me too," Sam said softly and placed the lightest of kisses over one eye and then other so they were both closed. He glanced at Dean over Cas' shoulder. "At least, I really want you to be."

Dean chuckled softly and slipped behind his brother. He put his arms around his shoulders and slid his hands into Castiel's hair, smiling at the feel of the thick, dark hair running over his fingers. "What do you say, Cas?"

Castiel opened his eyes grudgingly. He had been losing himself in the feel of Sam's lips on his face and his hands pressing up and down his back. He blinked and saw Dean's deep, green gaze and stopped breathing for just a moment. An unfamiliar sensation began to pound in his chest and another much lower, and his lips opened. Before he could say anything, Sam was kissing him. His eyes fell closed again, and he felt Dean turn his head slightly with his hands curved around his jaw, like he was helping his little brother to kiss him properly, and that…Castiel, angel of the Lord and virgin, groaned.

"Shit," Dean breathed, hearing Castiel's clearly aroused groan and thrust the hard length of his clothed erection into Sam's ass.

Sam broke the kiss and leaned back enough to see that Cas was breathing as hard as he was and smiled. "Cas?"

Castiel was nothing if not thorough and single-minded. "Sometimes, Sam…" he tilted his head to look beyond him to Dean's lust-darkened eyes. "…you talk too much."

Dean barked a laugh as the angel wrapped his fingers into Sam's long hair, using it to tug his head back and kiss him again. He marveled for a moment at the silky feel of it around his hand, his fingers. He understood now why Dean seemed to always be touching his little brother's hair; he would be hard-pressed to not do so after today himself. "Pull harder, Cas. He likes it," Dean coached and watched Castiel's fingers tighten in Sam's hair to pull his head further until it was resting back on Dean's shoulder with his throat bared while Sam whined with Cas' teeth biting down the column of his neck. He wanted to make sure Cas understood just how much Sam wanted this and bent to his brother's neck, digging his teeth into the bend of his throat and the spot he knew sent Sam into overdrive. Sam cried out and thrust his hips forward into Cas, sucking in a ragged breath as their cocks rubbed together.

Cas leaned back enough to watch Sam for a moment, head held tightly in place with his hand fisted in the soft hair, mouth open as he panted for breath, and the marks of his and Dean's teeth on his neck. It made him feel…powerful. Castiel met Dean's eyes and a smile began to ease across his face. "This gets better than this?" he asked in disbelief.

Dean nodded and pressed a kiss to his brother's temple before he pulled the angel's head closer. "So much better, Cas." He took Cas' mouth in a heated kiss, licking into his lips and sucking on his tongue, taking the taste of his little brother from the other man like he needed it to live.

Their clothes went in a tumble of frantic hands, kisses, and teeth, and Sam and Dean both stopped suddenly to simply take in the sight of the angel naked. Dean sucked in a breath and ran a hand tenderly down the muscles of his chest to Cas' stomach and brushed his knuckles over the man's sizeable, straining cock. He smiled. "Shit, Cas. You're beautiful."

"I thought men were supposed to be handsome. Girls are beautiful," Castiel looked askance at him and then watched Sam sink slowly to his knees in front of him.

"Depends on the guy," Sam dropped his eyes to the angel's cock and licked his lips. "Trust me…beautiful's the right word." He licked up the front of Cas' dick without warning him and moaned at the surprised shout the angel gave him. "Better hold on to him, Dean."

"Oh, yeah." Dean moved behind Castiel and fitted his body to his in a long line of heat. "You're gonna like this, Cas. Sam pretty much has this down to an art."

"What is he…" Castiel's voice gave out as Sam's mouth closed around him, and he looked down to watch the younger Winchester's head sliding down along his length until he felt himself bump the back of Sam's throat. And then Sam swallowed. Cas threw his head back with a guttural moan that filled the room.

Dean chuckled, expecting it, and let the angel's head slap into his shoulder. He knew well what it felt like. Sam could make him feel like his brains were going to come pouring out his cock when he wanted to. "Told you." He growled into the angel's ear and brushed his hands up Castiel's chest until he could pinch a nipple in each hand, rolling them while the angel jerked, trembled and gave himself over to the noises emerging from him with a look of almost…surprise on his face. Dean took one of Castiel's hands and put it in Sam's hair again. "Pull." He ordered.

Castiel had just enough left to understand what he was being told and tightened his fingers in Sam's hair, hand moving in a steady rhythm with his head. He shouted again when he felt Sam's tongue stab into the head of his cock and suck hard enough he felt the edge of his teeth. His legs went to rubber as he trembled, and he was grateful for Dean's arms around him.

"Sam." Dean called and reached down to fist his own hand in his brother's hair and pull. Sam's mouth came off Cas' cock with a filthy, wet pop while he moaned and looked up at Dean with glazed eyes. Dean chuckled breathily. "Don't make him come already, dumb-ass."

Sam grinned and tilted his head so that both men were forced to pull his hair. His eyes fell closed with the delicious little licks of pain in his scalp. "Ok." He ran one hand up Castiel's thigh and the other up Dean's until he held both men's cocks in his hands and bit his bottom lip.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean laughed and bent to bite into Castiel's shoulder. "See how bad he wants us, Cas?"

Castiel nodded in a daze. He could almost feel the individual strands of Sam's hair twined around his fingers, and, understanding that the younger man seemed to enjoy some small amount of pain with his pleasure…he tightened his fingers and tugged harder until Sam gasped and his mouth fell open.

"Cas, please!" Sam begged.

"What…what does he want?" Castiel looked to Dean and the knowing smile.

"Gotta get him on the bed first." Dean let go of his brother's hair and settled his hands on Castiel's hips, tightening his fingers as he breathed into the hairs at the back of his neck and slid his cock along the seam of the angel's ass. "Get him up, Cas. Make him."

Sam looked up into Castiel's blue eyes that were so dark with lust they almost seemed black and moaned as the angel put both hands in his hair and pulled, watching him intently with a focus he usually reserved for Dean. It was intoxicating, and Sam let the pain build until tears glistened at the corners of his eyes before he moved and rose up to sit on the edge of the bed.

Cas stared down at Sam and was a little in awe and more than a little uncertain. "I don't know what to do."

"We gotcha, Cas," Dean assured him. He kissed the angel again and then moved past him to the bed. He crawled on behind Sam and pulled his brother back with him, pulling Sam up into his lap near the headboard so he faced the angel. "Come on. Come here."

Castiel crawled onto the bed and took the hand Sam reached out for him while he took in the sight before him and…he felt his mouth water with need. He crawled between their spread legs, watching Sam's erect cock pulse in time with the beat of his heart, Dean's pressed up beneath the smooth cheeks of his ass. He rubbed his hands up the inside of Dean's thigh, smiling when he moaned and thumped his head back into the headboard. Cas let his eyes roam up the expanse of Sam's stomach and chest to his face, seeing the desire there and knew what to do.

"My turn," Cas said in his deep, soft voice, reveling in the fact that the mere sound of it made Sam shiver and then he bent over his waist and brushed his lips over the head of his cock.

"Holy…holy crap!" Sam whined. He didn't argue when Dean took his hands one at a time and brought them up to the headboard.

"Don't let go," Dean told him and got a happy whimper in reply. Ropes weren't really needed to make Sam stay where you wanted him. He liked being dominated by his big brother way too much. Dean reached under the pillow for the tube he'd put there earlier in case this worked. He popped the cap on the lube and coated several fingers, tossed it aside and slid his hand down beneath Sam. "Cas. Keep a hand on his hips or he'll…" Dean lost the power of speech for a moment when Castiel tilted his head up with Sam's cock held deep in his mouth and those blue eyes met his. Dean's mouth went dry with outrageous desire. He settled for simply nodding when Cas wrapped a hand around the jut of Sam's hip and stopped his little brother's movement.

Sam moaned. He whimpered; he knew it as Castiel showed him just what a quick study he was. "Fuck!" He shouted and threw his head back as Cas dug his tongue into the head of his cock at the same moment Dean thrust a slick finger inside him. He dug his fingers into the headboard behind him, all but sobbing air in and out and would have thrust up into the angel's mouth if not for the iron grip, stronger than Dean's could ever be, around his left hip and that did things to him all by itself. "Ah…God!"

Cas let Sam slip out of his mouth for just a moment and leaned back. He wanted to see, needed to, and wasn't disappointed as he watched Dean pushing two fingers up inside of Sam and his cock glistening wetly from his mouth. "You're right," Cas looked up to Dean and shook his head in wonder. "This is better."

Dean growled against Sam's throat and grinned at Cas. "This is just the warm up, man." He stabbed his fingers into Sam again and angled them just so, finding his sweet spot and, for a second, even Castiel's tight grip on his hip wasn't enough to stop his hips lurching upward.

Castiel moaned with need; he had found a new heaven. He took Sam in his mouth again and sucked him down to the base, resisting the urge to gag. He kept hold of Sam's hip, careful to not use too much strength and actually hurt him, to hold him in place and could sense that Sam was enjoying his show of strength…enjoying being so effectively restrained with just a hand. It made him growl possessively around his cock and Sam cried out above him.

Dean bit into his brother's neck, rumbling a moan into the skin and loving the desperate pleas dropping from Sam's lips. "You ready, Sammy?" He had four fingers inside him now, pushing and scissoring to open him as wide as he could, and he knew it still wouldn't be enough at first, but that in itself made Sam whimper with sheer 'want'.

Sam nodded and swallowed, trying to catch his breath while Castiel drove him mad with his mouth. "Yes…yes, please, God, Dean! Cas! Please!"

Dean laid a hand on Castiel's head into his soft hair, running his fingers through until the angel looked up at him again and let Sam's cock slide from his mouth. "Get up on your knees, Cas, and get close."

Castiel watched Dean pull his fingers from his brother and shuddered with want. He nodded and pushed back so he could walk his knees up between both their thighs. Sam lay on his brother, his hands still wrapped around the headboard above him, supported by Dean's chest, and watching the angel through eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure. Cas reached a hand up and brushed his fingertips over Sam's lips and gasped when Sam picked his head up to suck them into his mouth. "Sam," He groaned and closed his eyes to savor the feel of the man's tongue as it danced around his fingers, licking across them, sucking them back. Castiel gasped again in surprise when he felt slippery, cool fingers wrap around his cock and looked down at Dean's hand.

Dean smoothed the lube over Castiel's cock, moaning appreciatively at the feel of him, hard and soft, heavy in his palm, and, for a moment, he forgot what they were doing, but Castiel's sharp, passionate moan brought him back. He guided the head of the angel's dick to Sam's glistening, needy hole, and licked his lips as he looked up at him. "Go on, Cas. Push in slow."

"Yes, yes, yes, oh, God….Cas, please!" Sam begged. He felt the loss of Dean's fingers acutely knowing what was coming next. He whined when Dean took his thighs and pulled his knees back to his chest, spreading him open for the angel.

As much as Castiel wanted what was being offered…it was so new, had already blown his mind so effectively, he looked up to Sam earnestly. "Sam? You are sure?"

Sam turned his head to see Dean who nodded. He smiled and pulled his hands from the headboard, silent permission given, and took the angel's face in his hands and pulled him down to him. Sam kissed him softly, gently. He licked along Castiel's lips and then into his mouth and poured all the need and want he had into the kiss until he was eating soft moans from the man's mouth. "Yes, Cas. I want you…inside me…now."

Castiel impulsively took Sam's bottom lip in his mouth and closed his teeth over it, sucking and pulling until Sam whimpered for him. He let go, licking Sam's lip like an apology and smiled. "Alright, Sam." He pushed his hips forward and the head of his cock slid inside of Sam. Both men shouted with the sensation, and Cas let his head rest on Sam's while he tried to wrap his spinning mind around what he was feeling.

Dean got both hands on the angel and rubbed them up and down his back while Sam held the man's head. "Easy, Cas." Dean said softly and smiled at how overwhelmed he seemed. Sam was vibrating with need but was holding it in check for Cas, and it warmed Dean's heart. "Breathe. It's alright." Castiel's heavy, ragged breaths eased somewhat and he moaned. "You wanna move?" The angel nodded slowly and Dean and Sam both held him. "Then move."

Castiel might have cried, he wasn't sure. Sam's muscles clamped around his cock and the feeling was powerful, erotic, amazing…he didn't have enough adjectives to describe the wonder of being inside the younger man who so willingly had given himself up to him with their hands on him, roaming every inch of his body with such care and tenderness that it made his throat tight; he had never felt that before. He sucked in a shaky breath and pushed deeper until he was in as far as he could get. He savored the feeling for a moment and then pulled his hips back with Sam panting and moaning under him, until only the head of his cock was still inside. He felt instinctively what Sam wanted again through his skin…what Sam needed, and Cas knew then there wasn't anything he wouldn't give the man. He thrust his hips forward hard enough to jolt Sam in his brother's lap and drive a pleased cry from him.

"Cas!" Sam put his head back and dragged his hands from the angel back to the headboard to hold on.

"Fuck me," Dean breathed, in awe as he watched Castiel fuck his brother and do it well, almost as though he knew what Sam needed. He felt Cas slide a hand under Sam's ass and against his own hip and spread him wider and groaned. If he ended up going to hell again for this someday, he was going to do it with a smile on his face and decided his patience had reached its end with Sam rocking against his own, neglected cock.

Dean put more lube on his fingers and slipped them back beneath his brother. He brushed against Castiel's cock as it moved in and out, earning a strangled cry of need from the angel. "Don't you come yet, Cas. Not yet." He gave the order in his gravelly, sex-drunk voice, and smiled darkly when both men shivered because of it.

Sam cried out, squeezing the headboard so hard it squeaked with the pressure as Dean slipped two fingers into him alongside the angels' cock. "Oh, my…fuck…Dean!" He already felt full with Cas inside him, and the addition of Dean's fingers tipped it over the edge into pain, but it was the right sort of pain and he sobbed air into Cas' chest as he adjusted and tried to relax.

"Dean!" Castiel cried out. He dropped his head to Sam's neck and, as his brother had done, he sank his teeth into the tender flesh, needing something to anchor him through the tumult of sensations.

Dean made himself wait until he'd managed to fit three fingers inside Sam, stretching him so much wider than he ever had and then need overwhelmed him. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to feel it. "Cas. Sam. Up." Desperation reduced him to single words, but the men knew what he wanted.

Sam's breath stuttered in his lungs when Castiel took hold of his hips in that iron grip and lifted him, using the position to shove even deeper inside him. "Fuck!"

"Sam…" Castiel's voice was a wrecked groan of the man's name. The groan became a drawn out, shuddering cry when he felt the head of Dean's cock begin to push oh, so slowly into his brother alongside his own. Sam's voice quickly drowned him out.

Sam lost the power of speech while Dean pushed and shoved his way inside him along with the angel an inch at a time. Genius he may have been, but, at that moment, his brain deserted him in favor of crying out, whimpering, and trying to remember not to pull the head of the bed down on top of them.

"Cas…" Dean buried his head behind Sam's shoulder for a moment to collect himself because this was…Cas's cock sliding against his own inside his brother…he had no words, but Sam needed something. He knew that desperate sound. "Cas…pull…pull his hair…hard."

Castiel didn't question it. Sam looked gone deep into the pleasure between them, his face a mask of both passion and pain, and the noises he made were guttural, primal. "Sam." Cas slid one hand back into his long hair, tangled his fingers in the so-soft strands and pulled hard until Sam's head went back and arched that beautiful throat in front of him again.

The rush of Castiel using his hair again forced him to breathe, to take a breath and focus on that pain. Sam relaxed and felt Dean's cock slide up inside him suddenly like it had only been awaiting his permission, and he cried out…so impossibly full. He felt tears on his cheeks distantly and then felt Cas' lips there, kissing them away.

Dean grunted and moaned, pushing in and pulling out with Castiel seeming to instinctively know to move in counterpoint to him. "Fuck…Cas!" He shouted as their cocks stroked each other and were squeezed by Sam's muscles.

Castiel felt something large coming for him. It rose up as he moved, thrusting within Sam, moving against Dean. He felt as though they were almost one with the pleasure. His breath came faster and heavier, and he moaned loud and long around the mouthful of Sam's flesh he held, sure that he would be leaving the imprint of his teeth behind and realized he wanted that. He wanted to mark Sam as he had marked Dean…his.

Sam was close; so close he could taste it on his tongue. He pulled against Cas' hand in his hair, making it hurt as he cried out over and over. He felt Dean's hand slide over his hip, his stomach, and then his fingers wrap around his cock. It only took two strokes and he screamed as his orgasm slammed into him.

Castiel reared back with a shout as Sam screamed and his muscles tightened so hard around both him and Dean that he couldn't move. Come shot from Sam's cock in Dean's hand up his chest and onto Sam's as the young man came. He felt Dean's hips shudder beneath him, felt his dick seemed to widen alongside his and then his own orgasm found him like a freight train. It smashed into him, this huge thing, almost alive in the way it consumed him and the world around him as his own scream joined Sam's.

Dean came hard enough to cross his eyes, shouting out the unimaginable pleasure while Sam and Castiel both went wild above him. The feeling of Cas' cock pumping with his release against his cock drove him over the edge a second time. Dean finally came back to himself, gasping for breath and still lost in a haze of pleasure, still inside his brother with the angel's softening cock.

"Fuck me," Dean breathed out in awe and then groaned. "Holy…crap you two…are heavy." He would have laughed if he'd had the breath for it. He raised his head up as Castiel moved suddenly, slipping out of Sam and making Dean moan, while the angel slid down Sam's chest slightly. Dean met Cas' sated blue eyes over his brother's shoulder and grinned at the uncharacteristic smile on his face. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, a little breathless still and managed to find enough energy to run a hand up the side of Dean's chest until it rested on his shoulder. "I believe Sam is unconscious."

"Say what?" Dean asked in surprise, very amused and only a little concerned as he curled an arm up to his brother and palmed the side of his face. He could feel Sam breathing raggedly between them and smiled. "You move, Cas?"

"I don't want to," Castiel answered honestly, smiling again at Dean's low chuckle. He did move. He leaned up and rolled slowly off to the side, bringing Sam's boneless form with him so he was holding him. "This is normal?"

Dean did laugh as he took a nice deep breath and rolled on his side to spoon in behind his brother. "Not unless I work really hard for it." He gently pulled Sam's hair back from his face and smiled when Castiel curved a hand over Sam's still tear-damp cheek, frowning slightly.

Castiel brushed a thumb across the moist skin like a benediction and looked questioningly to Dean. "He was crying."

"I think we overwhelmed him a little. Don't worry," he said, noticing the suddenly concerned look on the angel's face. "It's a good thing. Trust me."

"I do." Castiel answered easily and then fixed his eyes on the younger brother as he moaned softly. "Sam?"

"Hey, little brother." Dean rubbed a hand down Sam's side to his hip and breathed over his ear. "Time to come back."

Sam woke slowly with a smile. His body felt…cheerfully used and lax. He opened his eyes and the smile widened with Castiel's deep, blue eyes inches away and Dean's breath on his face, his warmth at his back. "You okay there, Sammy?" Dean murmured, just needing to be sure.

"I think…you broke me." He chuckled softly and bent to tuck his head under Castiel's chin. "S'good."

Dean met the angel's amused look and rolled his eyes. "He's always worthless after a really good fuck."

"I understand." Cas rested his chin in Sam's soft hair and on the pillow and sighed. "I believe I am worthless as well."

Dean laughed and reached over Sam to gather the angel and his brother both in together. He slid a leg over Sam's hip and across Cas' legs and sighed contentedly. "We can be useful later."

"Thank you," Cas said suddenly, looking intently at Dean. "For this."

Dean traced circles on Castiel's bare, sweaty back and shook his head. "It was Sam's idea, which I whole-heartedly support." He smiled again. "I think this was like…naughty Sammy Christmas or something."

"I don't understand."

Dean chuckled. "Stick around. You will. Get some sleep." He watched Cas stare at him for a moment and then press a gentle kiss into the top of Sam's head before closing his eyes. "You don't sleep, do you?"

Castiel smiled with his eyes closed. "No; but I can still appreciate this." He moved one hand from Sam to rest over his mark on Dean. "Family."

"Damn straight." Dean agreed fervently and closed his own eyes as sleep pulled at him. "Don't you go anywhere," He said sleepily into the back of Sam's neck.

"I won't," Castiel replied softly and opened his eyes again to look at them both; at his hand over Dean's shoulder and the mark of his teeth in Sam's throat and smiled, pleased as he rested his face in Sam's hair again. The waves of contentment pouring from both men was almost enough to lure even an angel into sleep, and he let his thoughts drift, savoring the memory of what they had done while surrounded by their warmth.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

_The End. _


End file.
